


Just One Yesterday

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Drinking, Bloodletting, Bottom Colt, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Child Neglect, Colt Grice Centric, Consensual Underage Sex, Cult like behaviors, Cults, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Grooming, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Pedophilia, Recreational Drug Use, Ritualistic Cannibalism, Slow Burn, Thriller, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, child grooming, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: The first time he got drunk, it was in a random highschool party. It wasn't the first time he doesn't remember things happening to him.Colt Grice got stuck in a cult, a tangle of deep web of lies and manipulation. His family got stuck in a debt and he has to participate in their rituals to save them.Porco Galliard just wants his childhood friend back, and he'll do anything to save him.
Relationships: Colt Grice & Zeke, Colt Grice/Eren Yeager (briefly), Colt Grice/Zeke, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Pieck, Porco Galliard/Colt Grice, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. I thought of Angels Choking on their Halos Get Them Drunk on Rose Water

**Author's Note:**

> Some squicky age differences and drug use, underage sex and drinking.

The first time he tried alcohol, it was some high school party in the other part of town, the more obscure, fancy suburb on the other side of the track. He got the tip from a couple of kids in his class chattering about it not too subtly, got the general area and had wandered around the neighborhood till he found the house. Nobody knew him there and everyone was drunk, under the influence and or high off their balls. Colt stumbled through the cold lawn, stepping over heated bodies tangled on the damp grass. His face ruddy from the cold wind, he shoves his numb fingers in his jacket pocket. 

The music is a dull thump outside, but it increases in volume the closer he gets. A guy moans from beneath the thick bushes, the sound of wet retching follows and an acrid smell. He frowns, pushing over the rickety net door, it swings open with no resistance and he gets a blast of heat, sweat and musk, the music is so much louder now and he has to resist pressing his palms against his ears. In the end he did anyways, yet he could still feel the bass thumps all the way in his chest.

He coughs as the smell of sex hits his nose, opting to breathe through his mouth. Everything in the house overwhelms his senses, the lights are off and they have neon strings strewn up, the bass is boosted to the nines, random couples are moaning. Everyone here is so much older than him, he even wonders if some of them are even in high school anymore. Hands starts groping at him and he jerks away and crashes into another body. He yelps as more hands snake up his body,

“Oh, a cute one are you.” A girl slurs, her eyes are glazed and far off, her hand petting down his head, fingering his flaxen strands,

“Uh no thanks…” He chuckles nervously, trying to disentangle himself from the hands sliding up his chest. 

“Awh, don’t be a debbie downer baby, we just wanna have some fun.” she giggles sloppily. Her words make him shudder and jump away hastily, thankfully they are much too drunk to do anything about it but stumble and lose sight of him. A breaking sound makes him cringe, and he starts to realize that the house they’re in is quite an expensive one. 

He pushes his way into the kitchen, stumbling over all the haphazardly thrown objects and people on the floor. The kitchen is still crowded, but not as much as the living room. He sighs a breath of relief, looking around to find any alcohol, though he needn’t look long. The kitchen counters are littered with half empty bottles, and mostly empty bottles. He took the whiskey bottle, looked at the amber liquid and sniffed the content. He scrunches his nose at the smell, but if it gets the job done, he thinks. 

He puts the bottle up to his lips, taking a reckless swig out of the bottle and promptly choking at the burning taste, coughing up the liquor, it shoots out of his nose in a gross spray. He tries his best to swallow down his impending bile, calming himself down and trying to fight his revulsion before taking another, more cautious sip. It burns all the same, but without the aid of shock and inexperience he manages to swallow it down. The liquor leaves a sort of warmth in his stomach, he kinda likes it, if it wasn’t such a burn going down. He sips at it again leisurely.

“Burns doesn’t it?” A lazy voice drawls from behind him. He whips his head around so fast it makes him dizzy for a second before his eyes land on an older boy in skinny jeans. His tight grip on the bottle prevented it to fall and shatter on the floors. 

“Oh- um… hi?” he says awkwardly, avoiding the other’s eyes.

“Aren’t you kinda young to be in this kind of party, pretty?” He chuckles, motioning to the bottle in his hand, still clutched with a white knuckle grip. 

“Oh, I’m s- sorry,” he trails off, putting the bottle away on the counter, “I- I didn’t know…” he struggles to find a valid excuse, “please don’t tell.” He manages instead, chewing his lips and looking at the ground, hands fiddling with his jacket nervously. The man had striking grey eyes and long brown hair, tied off in a bun, some loose hair framing his beautiful face.

“Tell who? If ya hadn’t notice, no one here is supposed to be here.” He smirks, walking over to the counter and grabbing a bottle for himself, “Here to drink my old man’s liquor?” He asks again, Colt nods, not so sure if he could speak without his voice cracking. The handsome stranger smirks again, “Well go ahead, it’s no skin off my back.” he says, taking a swig outta the tequila bottle in his hand. The bottle pulls away with a pop, he looks over to Colt and hands em a bottle,

“Oh, t-thanks, I guess…” he says in a small voice, taking a bottle from the other boy.

“Never seen you around, where are you from if not from the only highschool in the district?” he asks Colt again, bringing the bottle up to his lips. He drinks gracefully, is what Colt can describe it as, a smooth swig and swallow, no wince or hair out of place when he does it.

“I’m gonna be in high school next year, I graduated from Marley intermediate this May.” he supplies,

“Graduated huh, that’s a cause for celebration…” he trails off expectantly, eyes cocked at Colt, 

“Oh- it’s Colt.” he avoids giving him his full name, you know, stranger danger and all that jazz. 

“Well hello Colt, I’m Eren, nice to meet you,” he holds his hand out to Colt, “I’m a junior next year so I’ll be seeing you in school then.” he takes the outstretched hand and shook it a little,

“Nice to meet you too… Eren.” he smiles at the other boy, feeling a bit more at ease now that he knows who he is. “Is this uh- your house?” he asks, looking around at the mess and Eren’s casualness about all of it.

“Not really, it’s my old man’s house, he’s out of town for the summer, so my brother’s crashing here to babysit me.” He waves off lazily, his lips grazing the rim of the bottle,

“Your brother’s here?” he looks around cautiously,

“No, he’s out working.” Eren supplies, his eyes are such a beautiful shade of gray, Colt sneaks a peek at it every few seconds, and seems he hasn’t noticed yet. He fantasizes what Eren’s lips would feel like and blushes. These are the kinds of things he’d get reprimanded at home for thinking.

“Oh, is he fine with this?” Colt asks, not wanting to get caught by an actual responsible adult,

“Sure he doesn’t mind.” He frowns, taking an angry sip outta the bottle. Colt looks away and drinks to shut himself up, fearing he may have dug at a sore spot. The liquor still burns but it slides down much easier now and he keeps chugging, trying to avoid the now awkward silence. Maybe he could drink and slip outta here, it was his intention anyways. He empties the half empty bottle with a cough and a grimace. He pulled it away and placed the now empty bottle on the counter, hiccuping and pressing his lips to prevent himself from upchucking the whole thing out.

“Whoa there champ, thirsty are ya.” Eren laughs, drinking his own bottle leisurely, “Want some more?” he then asks,

“S-sure, if I may…” he nods, head woozy, he giggles, not able to contain the instant euphoria that came from the head rush,

“If you ‘may’, god, you’re so funny.” he chuckles, digging into the fridge to pull out a Crown Lager, popping the cap with his teeth, making Colt swallow, face getting redder. Eren hands it to him, he takes it with a clumsy hand, his vision swimming for a second.

“Lager… isn’t this expensive?” he asks, eyeing the expensive looking bottle dubiously,

“Don’t know, my old man drinks ‘em.” he sniffs, closing the fridge and popping another cap open and drinking it, “Not bad actually.” he says, smacking his lips at the taste. Colt giggles, leaning on the counter. He feels warm, really warm and tingly all over, it’s a bubbly feeling. Eren grins at him, “You’re so fucking cute.” he chuckles, “Wanna get outta here?” he asks,

“The kitchen?” He asks, feeling another laugh coming up, he tries to walk, legs wobbling terribly, gripping the counters again, “Wow, the ground is…” he blinks, “moving.” he finishes.

“Oh man, you are drunk as a skunk.” Eren chuckles, walking over to haul him up and off the counter,

“I’m sorry.” he slurs, fighting another giggle, his brain’s blissfully buzzy, all his stress forgotten at the moment, his parents, his little brother, and their debts. Only Eren and the warm buzzy feelings he’s having matters at the moment. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Eren murmurs against his ear, close, really close to him now, “Let’s get you seated huh.” he helps him out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the music is dying down now and most people are passed out cold or high off their rockers. 

Eren turned the music off, “Alright if you can walk,” he musters a breath, “SCRAM!” he yells, everybody who’s up jumps up at the command and looks at him incredulously before their eyes land on Colt who’s being propped up by Eren’s arm and can’t even stand up on his own at this point. Few of them snicker before getting up to leave, hauling some others out.

“Eren’s got another one.” they laugh as they get out the door. As the couch empties, Eren plops him down on it, there’s a few questionable stains on it that are fairly recent. Colt pulls his hand away from a particularly sticky one. 

“Couch is sticky…” he mumbles. He can feel his heartbeat, very loud in his head. He rests his head on the couch, rubbing his cheeks on the leather, “mmm… nice.” he slurs his words, he meant to say ‘it’s leather, very nice.’ but his tongue got tied. He giggles again, eyes growing heavy, he blinks slowly before closing them.

“Nice indeed.” Eren joins him, pulling Colt into his lap, his head lolls around before Eren adjusts it to his chest. “Your hair smells nice.” he says, nosing at the soft strands,

“I use those baby shampoo…” he squirms at the ticklish sensation on his scalp. The heat of Eren’s body feels nice and he shudders as it envelopes him, it’s a nice feeling and he can’t help but give the equivalent of a purr. 

“Pretty and cute.” Eren maneuvers his face, thumbing his lips before slipping it in Colt’s lax mouth, dragging it on his teeth, “Tell me Colt, how old are you?” he asks, pulling his thumb out for him to answer,

“Gonna turn fourteen in August.” he mumbles, leaning unto Eren’s hand, “Feels good.”

“Oh yeah?” Eren smiles,

“Mhm…” he smiles back, grin pulling at his cheeks,

“Wanna feel even better?” 

“How?”

Eren pops a blue pill in his mouth, “Open.” he instructs, brushing his thumb on Colt’s lips again, he follows and opens his mouth and Eren closes in, his lips are dry and chapped, but it feels nice against his. He felt Eren’s tongue slipping inside, popping the pill in and making him swallow it. He gropes around at his rear, kneading Colt’s ass with his warm hands, lips still locked and tongue roaming around in Colt’s mouth idly. He hikes his hand up Colt’s shirt, his warm digits dragging over his ribs and coming up to his chest, hitting his nipple and rolling it with his fingers. Colt moans into the kiss before pulling off for a breather,

“S’ hot…” he giggles, vision swimming and skin tingling, but he couldn’t help the laugh trying to bubble out of him.

“Yeah, that’ll be the pill.” Eren laughs, making Colt giggle uncontrollably, “and the whiskey.” he caresses Colt’s cheekbones. At this point he couldn’t think of anything beyond the sensation from Eren and the heat from his skin. Everything is just a blissful buzz. 

He laughs.

“Happy juice…” Colt manages though fits of laughter, moaning through some of it as Eren sucks the skin on his neck, leaving sloppy, hot kisses down his collarbone. His jacket got halfway off his body and before he knew it he’s on his back, shirt hiked up to reveal his chest. Eren wastes no time biting and licking down his torso, giving a particular attention on the scar on his left hip. 

“Hmm.. you look just like him you know, just like Zeke when he was this age.” He palms his cock through his pants, Colt whines, bucking his hips weakly, he feels so tired. The name rings a bell in his head but he’s so fuzzy that he can’t pull up any matches. The pleasure Eren’s giving him overriding any coherent thought he has,

“Ere…” he slurs, his skin burning and his cock starting to fill in his pants,

“Yes, very pretty.” Eren kisses his immobile lips, slipping his tongue inside. He shivers at all the sensations happening to his body, muted and hypersensitive at the same time. He can hear his button being popped and the zipper being opened before a warm hand slips into his cotton briefs and touching his hard cock. He almost came from the sensation alone.

“Ah! Eren-” he keens as the other boy starts stroking his length, the touch was dry, and it hurts a bit, but the friction was so delicious and unlike any he ever felt. The stroke grew slicker anyways, the pre-come from his leaking tips being smeared around by Eren. He couldn’t focus beyond the assault of senses, heat pools in his stomach, a burning pit deep in his gut. 

“Come for me Colt.” Eren whispers huskily in his ear, grazing his lips on the shell of his ear. He twists his hand in a way that got Colt curling his toes. Something burst out of him with a shout,

“Eren!” is all he could manage as his vision go white.

He floats. Everything is abuzz, but it’s also numb. He feels more things splashing across his stomach and Eren joining him on the couch, cuddling him. Wiping his stomach and tucking him back in.

They stayed like this for a while, just breathing in the mostly empty house. He dozes for a bit, sedated. Eren’s still touching him all over, not sexually or anything, just curiously. He seems to like stroking his scar and petting his hair. Colt lets him, too tired to even open his eyes.

The front door creaks open. The sound of heavy, tired footsteps reverberate through the floors, as a heavy sigh follows it. Some keys clinked on a hard surface followed with muffled cursing before the footsteps resumed their trek to the living room where it cut short.

“Eren what’s this?” A familiar and rough voice exclaims in surprise.

“Oh, Zeke, look I found your heir. He looks just like you when you were this age right?” He could feel Eren’s rough. Calloused hands on his head, petting his flaxen hair. He struggles to get his eyes open, every muscle in his body is lax and loose, he can feel drool eking out and over his lips. Slowly in his mind apprehension rose, maybe he shouldn’t have drunk so much, or took the pill, but the feeling is soon squashed by another explosion of forced Euphoria.

“What-”

“Look, he’s got the same scar on his hip as you too, c’mon I know you only have what? Three years left?” Eren says, none of those sentences made any sense

“Eren…” Zeke sighs, “I know, I used to babysit him.” he says, Colt’s eyes cracked open at this, through his bleary vision he could make out a familiar figure.

“Mr Zeke?” he croaks, voice still hoarse from all the yelling and alcohol, there standing in the living room looking at them was his old babysitter, Mr Zeke Yeager. 

“Oh Colt, what did you get into.” he tsked,

“Mr Zeke?” Eren says slowly, looking at his brother in slow realization, “Wait, this is THAT Colt?” he asks incredulously,

“Honestly Eren, how many Colts are there in this town?” Zeke sighs exasperatedly, fixing his glasses with his opposite hand, a quirk he had since Colt had known him.

“Whoops.” Eren says, although he doesn’t look all that particularly apologetic about the whole situation, “honest mistake.” he grins, “Isn’t that right sweetheart?” he kisses Colt again before standing up and walking away. 

“Eren, clean up your mess!” Zeke calls after him, sighing again when he gets no response back. He shakes his head and walks over to a now shaking Colt, “Sorry, he’s a bit of a spoiled brat.” he smiles, hand landing on Colt’s head and ruffling his head like he used to when he would look after him. 

All the euphoria and buzz is starting to turn into jittery nerves in him, he hiccups and fights a wave of nausea down.

“You okay, sport?” Zeke looks at him concerned, “Looking a little green there.” he comments, sliding his hand to Colt’s forehead to check for temperature,

“Don’t- urgh… feel so good…” Colt groans before doubling over and vomiting up acrid bile that burns his throat and up his nose. It splashes on the tile floor and on Zeke’s shoes, making the man yelp and pull his feet away.

“Christ!” he curses as Colt continues to retch, the smell of alcohol permeating their immediate surroundings. Whines spill from his lips,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he sobs, shivers wracking through his body, Zeke sighs again, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“There, there, I’m not angry, just surprised.” he soothes, “C'mon let’s get you some water and get you home okay.” he leans him back to the couch and he lays there, mouth stinking.

“Okay.” he agrees as Zeke walks to the kitchen to find some water and a bin. He emerges a few moments later with said items. He pops the bottle cap open and brings the rim up to Colt’s lips, tipping it slowly and letting the cool water in,

“Spit.” he instructs, putting the bin up to Colt’s face. Colt obeys him, spitting out a mouthful of dirty water. His mouth didn’t taste as bad anymore and the next couple of sips became a welcome stream. 

“Alright let’s get you up.” Zeke hauls the boy up, thankful he hadn’t pulled off his shoes yet. He sighs as he picks his car keys back up from the counter. Colt for the most part seems to be half dazed still, more sleepy than under the influence really. A glance at his watch indicates that it’s half past 1 in the morning, way past the bed time for a thirteen year old who's never drunk before. He tows him to his car in the lawn, opening the door with one hand and strapping the boy in. 

He sighs again. Eren really needs to learn how to clean up his own messes. They drive to the other side of town. 

Colt couldn’t remember half the ride home, dozing off against the car door and vaguely registering the weird western songs playing in the radio. He wakes up briefly as Zeke gets him out of the car and into his house with his house key in his jacket pocket. The older man found his room with no difficulty, remembering the layout to this house from his previous babysitting stints. He’s out again as soon as his head hits his pillow. 

He didn’t dream that night and when he woke up the sun was streaming and his head pounds like a war torn battlefield. He thanked all the gods that ever existed that it was summer break before promptly passing out again.


	2. visitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt wakes up feeling under the weather and the Gabi come over with her older cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty slow chapter ngl

A knock comes to his door and Colt groans, blocking the offending sound off with a pillow, “Colt!” his baby brother calls out, knocking harder at his door, every thud like thunder in his head, “Wake up! Mom is calling!” Falco bursts in, eyes adjusting to the dim bedroom,

“Falco… Quiet down please.” he whines, clamping his hands tighter on his ears, he could feel the veins on his temple throbbing. The six year old just scoffs in his patronizing way, 

“Colty, Colty, Colty, it’s summer break, I can’t believe you’re just gonna sleep it all away.” Falco says. Colt moans in pain and turns his back to him, causing Falco to pout. It’s great that his little brother seems to be excited about getting to spend more time with him, but honestly all he wants is to sleep his god-awful headache away.

“Nghhhh…” was what came out of his mouth, and he meant to say leave me alone, but he can’t even muster up enough energy for that. 

“Noooo…!” Falco whines, climbing up his big brother’s bed, every movement he makes jostling Colt around and making him want to puke again, “C’mon Colt! Mom says we can go play outside! I want to see Gabi!” Falco shakes him roughly, the movement churning up his insides, he gags,

“Falco stop- urk! I mean it-” he warns as something foul travels up his esophagus, pushing and pushing- he shoves Falco out of the way as he falls out of his bed and makes it just in time to the small trash can in his room. He gags again before acidic bile shoots out from his throat and into the bin. He huffs and groans as more and more acid keeps coming up, but with nothing in his stomach to puke out, all he could do was expel his own stomach acid that burns his throat.

“Colt! Why are you puking?” Falco cries in alarm, running over to his older brother and trying to rub his back like their parents do for them when they’re sick.

“Don’t- dun feel so good.” he mumbles as he slumps down on the floor, head pounding again from all the pressure puking out his guts provided. 

“Oh no! You’re gonna die!” Falco wails, earning another pained moan from Colt, he can hear his little brother running out of his room as he bounds down the stairs, he sighs as he presses his cheek on the cold flooring,

“MOM! COLT IS DYING!” Falco yells in panic, with the naivete of a young boy his age, but it does capture their mother’s attention,

“What?” she exclaims in surprise, following Falco’s insistent pulling upstairs towards her oldest son’s bedroom,

“Colt? Honey?” she asks tentatively at the slumped down figure on the floor, “Oh my god, are you okay?” she asks him in panic when he whimpers. She checks his forehead for his temperature, frowning when it’s clammy and cold instead,

“So, is he dying?” Falco asks her, lips wobbling and his tiny hands fisting her apron in panic,

“Well, you’re not running a fever, but you’re puking, does your tummy hurt honey?” she asks Colt as she swipes away his damp hair. He nods, still clutching his roiling stomach,

“Light hurts…” he mumbles, “loud too…” he manages to add, hoping his mom understands with the limited words,

“Huh, weird- well it’s probably a stomach bug, I’ll make you some broth and tea.” she pets his head, helping him off the floor and guiding him back to his bed. Falco busies himself with helping her tuck him back in, taking extra care with the blankets,

“Feel better Colt.” he pats his brother, planting a small kiss on his cheek, making their mother chuckle,

“Oh, Falco, I guess you can’t go out and play after all, Colt’s too sick to bring you over to the Brauns’.” she ushers her youngest son out,

“What? No!” he whines, stomping his small feet on the ground, “I want to play with Gabi!” he cries, quickly dissolving into a blubbering mess, making their mother sigh,

“Oh- oh dear, well I’ll see if she could come over. Come on don’t cry, you’re a big boy now Falco.” she bends down to pick the boy up and rubs his back soothingly, “That’s it, you’re a big boy now okay, you can’t throw tantrums like that, I need you here at home so you can look after your big brother.” she kisses his cheeks,

“Mmm… okay…” Falco finally nods, calmed down from his little outburst, he’s stuck his thumb in his mouth and is leaning on her shoulder now. She sets him down on their worn out old couch, going to phone the Brauns to see if their daughter could come over instead. Her mind wandering to Colt’s symptoms certainly reminds her of a hangover… No- her oldest is the most responsible boy she knows, there is no way he’d partake in something as reckless as- as-... underage drinking… she shakes her head and dials the number to Karina Braun. Gabi is being babysat by her older cousin today so she’d have more luck phoning the girl’s aunt.

“Hello?” A deep male’s voice answers, although with a youthful tone to it, 

“Hello, could I speak to Karina please?” she says,

“Um… who is this?” the teen asks,

“Agatha Grice, um- Mrs Grice, is this Reiner? I need to speak to your mom.” she answers,

“Oh! Mrs Grice! Sorry, Mom’s left for work already, but I can take a message if you want!” the boy apologizes sheepishly, 

“Oh no no, that’s fine, um actually I was just calling to see if Gabi could come over instead, you see Colt- um, my oldest got sick today and he’s not able to bring little Falco over.” she explains,

“Oh I see, yeah I could definitely bring her over.” he agrees readily making her sigh in relief,

“Oh thank you so much, I can give you some money for babysitting, thank you-”

“Oh no, that’s okay you don’t need to pay me, I already got paid, I’ll be happy to watch the kids!” he assures her over the phone,

“Oh thank you, thank you so much for this, I have to get to work and I’m worried about the boys, just call me if you need anything later, I’ll leave my number with Falco and some money for pizza later.” She gives him some instructions and they hang up after that. She sighs and smiles, the exchange going better than she thought. 

Falco is sitting on the couch still, fiddling with a small truck toy that’s a hand-me-down from Colt, in fact most of the thing he owns is a hand-me-down from Colt.

“Good news sweetheart, Gabi is coming over after all!” she informs him, smiling at the way his face lights up and he jumps from the couch in excitement,

“YAY!” he cheers, causing her to wince at the sheer loudness, she chuckles at his enthusiasm though, she missed this from Colt, he was such a sweet boy before, not that he isn’t now, but he’s definitely more mature and responsible now. She feels it’s partially her fault for making him take care of Falco all the time while she and her husband work.

“Shh Falco, Colt is sleeping remember?” she pats his head as he says a small oops with a blush on his cheeks, “Alright, are you gonna be okay till Reiner and Gabi come over? Mommy needs to go to work now.” she asks him,

“Mhm!” he nods,

“Good boy, now there’s some soup in the microwave and some tea, don’t try to heat them up yourself okay, ask Reiner for help if Colt is hungry.” she warns him, “Oh, and also I’m going to leave you guys some money for pizza.” she says,

“Yay!” he cheers quietly at that, mindful of his volume. She smiles and goes to change into her scrubs for her shift at the local hospital. She gives her son a fifty dollar bill and warns him not to lose it and to give it to Reiner. She kisses him goodbye and leaves for work. 

Falco watches her leave and goes to Colt’s bedroom, feeling lonely at the moment. Colt is asleep again, one arm slung over his eyes to block out any light. Falco walks over and climbs the bed as gently as he can and goes to cuddle his brother like they used to. Colt makes a small noise but otherwise remains asleep.

OOO

Reiner drives Gabi and himself over to the Grices. His young cousin chattering his ears off about finally finishing kindergarten and going to elementary after summer.

“That’s great Gabi.” he chuckles as he spots the unfamiliar house with Gabi’s help,

“It’s that one! The one with the blue mailbox!” she leans over from his back seat despite his warnings not to. He drives to the empty driveway, parked and turns off the ignition, taking off his seatbelt and going to help Gabi out who immediately bounds towards the house porch. She jumps up and rings the bell over and over again before he could stop her,

“Ey Gabi stop that!” he chastises, going to pull her away from the bell. She stands besides him with a nervous energy as they wait for the door to open. A few minutes passed before he could hear some excited jumps to the door followed with some muffled scolding. The lock jiggles and some rattling come before the door swings open to reveal a pale looking Colt with Falco jumping excitedly behind him. 

“HI COLT!” Gabi yells out with boundless energy causing Colt to wince in pain, 

“Hey… Gabi…” he says tiredly, “Please don’t scream, I have a headache…” he asks her not unkindly, which impresses Reiner because if he was in that kind of pain he’d have snapped at Gabi at least, 

“Oh oops, sorry.” she says sheepishly, walking in pass Colt as the flaxen haired boy ushers them in, 

“Hey Colt.” Reiner greets the younger teen,

“Hey Reiner, thanks for coming over.” Colt locks the door up again, turning towards him to offer him a small smile. Close up he looks even more terrible, his hair sticking to his forehead as his whole face looks pale, a little green actually as if he’d throw up at any second, his eyes are a bit sunken and his brows pinched in pain,

“Um- no problem, you look terrible…” he almost slaps himself at that comment, “I mean-” he tries to explain,

“Yeah, I feel terrible…” Colt just agrees, walking sluggishly towards the couch and collapsing on it, too tired to go back to his room. 

“What happened? Did you get sick?” he asks, that must suck, catching a sickness right at the start of summer vacation. 

“Oh- um…” the younger teen squirms sheepishly, “Reiner- you- uh… go to parties don’t you?” he asks randomly,

“Um yeah, I get invited a lot.” he answers, and it’s true, as the school’s star quarterback he got a lot of invitations to beer blasts, parties and ragers all the time, “Why?” he asks,

“I went to one.” Colt says, “And I drank, a lot…” he confesses, more things tumbling out as he can’t seem to stop once he starts, “And I uh- I think I swallowed a pill, then-... I-” he struggles with the last part,

“You…” Reiner cocks his vrows coaxing the boy to finish,

“I think I had sex!” Colt blurts out,

“Wha- um, congratulations?” Reiner says, “Wait, I mean, did you want to?” he asks, remembering Colt’s age and getting panicked suddenly as he grabs the other’s shoulders,

“Huh? Um- yeah, yeah I did…” Colt looks at the other boy in surprise as his shoulders are shaken, “Wait don’t shake me, m’gonna get sick.” he tries to push Reiner off of him,

“Shit- sorry.” Reiner lets him go, before resuming his questioning, “So um, why are you telling me all this? Did you regret the sex? Or the drinking? Is that why you’re sick?” he asks a barrage of questions,

“Yes, alcohol tastes weird… anyways, maybe… I don’t know? I mean it was good… I think.” he mumbles, “It was just hand stuff…” he says, remembering Eren and his captivating eyes, his lips and the way his hands-

“Oh, that’s pretty tame.” Reiner comments,

“Good to know.” Colt mumbles, an ugly flush creeping up his face and he pulls his knees up to hide his face, “I liked it a lot, and I liked the guy-” his eyes widen as he realizes what he just said, he looks at Reiner with such horror that it almost breaks Reiner’s heart, 

“Hey- hey, it’s okay, I mean, I like girls and guys too, liking guys is okay.” he reassures him, 

“Sorry, I just-” Colt looks relieved, although he looks like he’s about to cry still, “I like the guy, but I think he’s a bit out of my league…this sounds so stupid...” he blushes again, 

“Is he older than you?” Reiner asks, he has a feeling it’s the most likely case, since he doesn’t know many thirteen year olds who’s ready to experiment with other thirteen year olds without having gay panic. He’d know.

“Yeah… he’s gonna be a junior next year.” Colt recalls Eren saying that before he got really drunk, “He says we’re going to the same school later.” he adds, excited but also afraid of the prospect. He doesn’t know if he’s able to act normal if he sees Eren again, 

“Junior? Uhm… so he’s what sixteen, seventeen?” Reiner wonders aloud, 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Colt guesses, he doesn’t know a lot of things about Eren and now he feels stupid. Maybe he should just cut his losses and leave their fling as just that, a fling. 

“You know what, forget it, I don’t think I want to talk about this anymore.” he steers the conversation away from Eren, feeling awfully embarrassed now after divulging his weird sex adventure to Reiner no less, Gabi’s really cool older cousin that has more than once babysat Colt and Falco before he was old enough to do it himself. Thankfully Reiner agrees and goes off to check on the kids. 

Colt sighs as he sinks into the couch, his face hasn’t lost his flush and he could even feel his forehead heating up from all his blushing. He feels stupid telling Reiner all that, fearing the other might tell his parents, what would Colt even say to them? He doesn’t know how to explain himself out of this one. He groans and slumps on the couch, feeling tired again, he lets himself sleep once more, grateful to escape the complicated things he’s feeling right now. 

He dreams of Eren, the boy with piercing grey eyes, the way his lips dance on his skin and his hands caressing his body, leaving him burning with a strange need. 

“Pretty and cute.” Dream Eren repeats, he’s holding Colt close again, it feels nice and Colt smiles at him, 

“I love you.” he says, feeling his heart thumping in his chest, Eren laughs at that, the sound getting uglier and uglier until Colt feels sick all over, as sick as he felt the night before when he pukes on Mr Zeke’s shoes. 

“Now why would you do that?” Dream Eren says with amusement, his voice taking on thousands of refractions, speaking at the same time. He feels stupid for saying it, what does he even have to offer a cool guy like Eren? He’s just some kid from the ghettos, Liberio. Eren lives in such a nice neighborhood in Marley and throws parties. He’s stupid, so fucking stupid-

He’s shaken out of his sleep abruptly and he jumps awake with a yelp, blinking at Falco’s surprised face, 

“Pizza’s here.” Falco says. Reiner is bringing in a box of pizza, lifting it away from Gabi’s prying hands, 

“Hey, hope you’re not too sick for pizza.” Reiner chuckles as he puts the box on the coffee table, there’s some weird cartoon playing on the tv and Colt rubs his eyes, his stomach grumbles. Now that he think of it, he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday’s lunch and with his sickness faded away, he can feel the brunt of it hitting full force,

“Yeah, smells good.” he yawns away his sleep. 

They settle on the couch and watch cartoons with the kids, eating greasy pizza, and honestly, the grease seems to be helping him. He feels a smile tugging at his lips when Falco cuddles up to him after eating, his eyes struggling to stay open. It seems to be the same predicament with Gabi, maybe they shouldn’t have let them have too much pizza as the two slides into a food coma. 

“Well, I think we should get going.” Reiner bids them goodbye as he carries a sleeping Gabi out to his car. Colt slides Falco off of him gently on the couch to let them out. 

“Ah, thank you for coming over and taking care of Falco.” he thanks the older boy,

“Yeah no problem, Falco’s a good boy, I think they had fun.” Reiner smiles at him, Colt chews his lips as the other tucks Gabi in the back seat, 

“Uhm… Listen Reiner, could you maybe not- um, not tell anyone about our… talk?” he asks timidly, 

“Oh yeah, I won’t tell, no worries bud.” the older boy ruffles his hair and Colt blushes at the treatment, although he does appreciate it,

“Thanks.” he bids them goodbye and watches the old SUV drive off. He walks in after that, locking the door and going to pick Falco up from the couch and turn the tv off. He walks up the stairs with his brother in his arms, huffing as he does, Falco is definitely getting heavier and taller. How the hell does Reiner do it so easily with Gabi?

Thankfully he makes it to Falco’s room just as he’s about to drop him. And he did, but on his bed. He sighs in relief and goes to tuck him in. Falco doesn’t even wake through all of that and he’s thankful. He swipes the bangs off his forehead before giving him a tiny kiss,

“Good night Falco.” he says, going to leave,

“Night Colt…” Falco mumbles almost automatically, slurring in his sleep and dropping the ‘t’. It makes him chuckle as he turns on the night light and closes the door. 

He goes to his room, immediately checking his second hand phone he got from his mother just last year. The screen’s cracked, but it works just fine. It lights up with some notification, some emails from school, surprisingly, a couple of messages from all of his friends to have a great summer and from his mom to check up on them. He messages his mom back telling her that they’re fine and he’s feeling better before almost exiting the app. His eyes go to the blue dot on one particular contact though.

Porco Galliard.

‘Hey, heard you graduated.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun cliffhanger


End file.
